


True Love

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Crying, Derek Comes Back, Drinking, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Wall Sex, Warm, laughing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots on our favorite couples on...<br/>GREY'S ANATOMY!</p><p>(angst,fluff,kinky stuff,and more!)</p><p>(includes MerDer,Slexie,Japril,Stackson,Jolex<br/>Gizzie,Crowen,Calzona and maybe more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MerDer:Just Hold me..

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is back in this fanfic
> 
> Enjoy  
> 

She was as Derek took his last breathe..Her eyes was puffy and her cheek red..

Derek was gone..He was dead..she could and would never see him again..

"Meredith.." It seemed so distance..

"Meredith.." It was getting louder by the second..

"NO!!NO!!DEREK!!!!!!!!" 

"Meredith!Wake up.It's alright..just a dream.."Derek tried to wake her but she jumped away from him in her sleep and started to shake..

"Derek!!!!"Meredith yelled once again..

Derek crawled over to her side of the bed and tried again to soothe her..

"Ssh..It's okay,You are dreaming..I love you Meredith Grey.."Derek murmured into her ear while stroking her sandy colored hair..

"NO!DEREK COME BACKKK!!!" Meredith was shaking in his arms asleep..

He held her tightly to try and wake her..

"I'm here Meredith..I'm not going anywhere..I swear...Meri.."

Meredith shaking seemed to stop when he called her Meri..

He hadn't called her Meri in years..

"Derek..?"Meredith whispered before clenching his hand..

Derek sighed in relief and said "Yes..It's me..Derek.." 

He kissed her softly on her forehead and she opened her eyes..

 

"You..You we-were dead.."Meredith's voice broke at the end of the sentence..

"I am here..I will never leave you.."Derek whispered before pulling her close..

"Just hold me and never let me go..."Meredith weakly said..

Derek nodded and held her even more closely..

He whispered sweet and comforting things in Meredith's ear while she drifted back to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

April looked at the pregnancy test in her hands...

Tears trickled in her eyes..

She was pregnant..

"He..God has given me another gift.." April whispered to herself in joy..

It was Jackson's birthday tomorrow but April didn't know what gift to give him..

Now that she is with child..She can use the test as a gift..

April returned to bed and Jackson was soundly sleeping..

April got into bed next to Jackson without waking him and soon fell asleep..

April woke up and it was still dark outside.Jackson was still sleep so April slowly got out of bed..

She tip toed to the bathroom and opened the box that held the exciting news..

April went into the basement and got a new gift box and went back upstairs..

She sneaked into the bathroom and put the used test into the box..

After going back into their room and putting the box under the bed,April quietly got into the bed and smiled in success..

About an hour later the alarm clock blared disrupting the silence that was flooding the room..

"April!turn it off please...!" Jackson groaned 

April sighed and turned off the alarm clock

(chapter not done)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment thoughts and comment scenario requests;)))


End file.
